


Jag fryser om dina händer

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: “Vad skulle jag göra utan dig?” frågar du. Men det är inte du som ska fråga, det är jag. Ända sedan jag var 17 år och vi satt hemma i ditt fönster för första gången och rökte har jag vetat. Det är bara dig jag vill ha. Ingen annan.





	Jag fryser om dina händer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/gifts).



> Denna fic är inspirerad av en av mina absoluta favoritdikter (se endnotes). Och Amethystus - denna är till dig. Du hjälper mig att utveckla mitt skrivande på alla möjliga sätt och vis och ger mig många glada skratt på vägen. Tack <3

Dina fingrar är långa, längre än mina. Jag vet det, även om jag inte ser dem just nu. De är dolda i ett par tjocka vantar, de som din mamma har stickat åt dig. De som du fick i julklapp samma år som vi träffades, som du alltid burit varenda vinter sen dess. Fjärde vintern är det nu.

Jag tittar ner på våra händer. Din vantklädda hand i min. Två pusselbitar som passar varandra perfekt, som hör ihop. Som inte passar med någon annan. Det vet vi, för vi har provat vara utan varandra. Det var som att sluta andas.

Det är minusgrader ute och det ryker om din andedräkt. Din mössa är neddragen långt ner i pannan, bara några blonda hårtestar sticker fram. De lägger sig runt ditt käkben, ovanpå scarfen du har knuten flera varv runt halsen.

Du vrider på huvudet, ser på mig där vi går tätt intill varandra på trottoaren. Du ser gladare ut än på länge. Jag har saknat ditt leende.

Vi är på väg till caféet där vi en gång i tiden stämde träff, där du mötte mig innan det hände första gången. Du stod på andra sidan glasrutan och såg på mig, gjorde imma på glaset och ritade ett hjärta. Att jag några timmar senare skulle ha hjärtat i halsgropen kunde jag inte veta då.

Men det gick bra. Till slut.

Vi går ett par meter till innan vi hittar fram till caféet och kliver in. Tjejen bakom disken nickar igenkännande mot oss. “ _Kul att se er igen, det var länge sen sist”_

Det är länge sen vi har här. Alldeles för länge. Men vi kommenterar det inte, beställer bara varsin kaffe. Går till ett bord och sätter oss.

Jag tar av mig jackan, hänger den över stolen. Sluter mina stelfrusna händer runt den varma kaffemuggen.

“ _Du skulle haft vantar du också!_ ” Du ser på mig och ler, tar mina kalla händer och värmer i dina. Din blick värmer mig, så som den alltid gör.

Din lugg hänger ner i pannan, du har fått så långt hår nu. Jag vet ju varför, vill inte tjata om att du borde gå och klippa dig. För det är inte viktigt, betyder ingenting. Det som verkligen betyder något är att du sitter här, framför mig. Att jag har din hand i min, att du ler igen.

Att du lever, vill leva.

Dina fingertoppar löper över min handrygg, följer armens riktning uppåt, skjuter upp min tröjärm. Känner av gammal vana på gropen i strålbenet som fortfarande finns kvar efter vår första semester utomlands. Då när jag var så full och glad att jag halkade i en stentrappa och nästan bröt armen. Jag klarade mig undan med ett djupt jack i armen den gången.

“ _Isak_ ”

Jag älskar hur du säger mitt namn. Som att varje gång är den första, inte den sista.

Jag ler, kan inte låta bli att stryka bort din lugg från pannan. Din blåa blick är klar, inte längre tom och energilös.

“ _Vad skulle jag göra utan dig?_ ” frågar du. Men det är inte du som ska fråga, det är jag. Ända sedan jag var 17 år och vi satt hemma i ditt fönster för första gången och rökte har jag vetat. Det är bara dig jag vill ha. Ingen annan.

“ _Nej Even. Vad skulle jag gjort utan dig?_ ”

Du för min hand mot din mun, kysser den ömt. Lägger den sedan mot din kind. “ _Jag älskar dig.”_

Du har mig för alltid. Jag säger det till dig så ofta jag bara kan.

_“Jag älskar dig också.”_

Dina ögon blir blanka, du blinkar till ett par gånger. Vi klarade den här gången också. Vi tar aldrig något för givet, tar en dag i taget. Det har vi lärt oss nu.   

Vi sitter tysta, lyssnar på låten som spelas i bakgrunden. Känner hur vi långsamt tinar upp våra frusna kroppar.

 

_You´ve got your sunshine, I´ve got rainclouds._

_You´ve got hope, I´ve got my doubts._

_Oh… what would I do without you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Låten de lyssnar på i bakgrunden heter "What would I do without you" med Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors.
> 
> Min favoritdikt, av Bo Bergman.
> 
> Jag fryser om dina händer  
> När du ler blir jag varm av dig  
> Du är glädjen som allting tänder  
> och ångesten på min stig  
> Så rik är jag vorden och väger  
> en värld sen jag blivit din  
> \- så fattig att jag inte äger  
> en droppe blod som är min.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
